All Seeds and Medals (Part 1)
Location Spoilers for Paradox Part 1. This is a list of all locations of Seeds and Small Medals in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Part 1. They are listed in order of appearance, assuming you follow the intended path of a first play through. Note: If this is your first play through, some collectibles may give you trouble. Amira will give out six seeds for finding her fifteen times total but you can’t recruit her until a couple hours in so you might have to backtrack a bit to complete her quest. Also, some bosses are quite difficult even for high levelled characters so skip them or come back later with a solid plan. 1: Small Medal. Iliasville Mountains, First Chest Left of the Summit. 2: Small Medal. Iliasville, Male Farmer in Top Field. 3: Mystery Nut from Storage Room in Iliasville, second barrel from the Imp. 4: Amira 1. Iliasville. 5: Small Medal. Iliasburg, Barrel to the right of the Sutherland Inn. 6: Seed of Power from Tall Drawers in the bottom right room of the Sutherland Inn Top Floor. 7: Amira 2. Iliasburg. Seed of Knowledge. 8: Small Medal. Nameless Slums, in the barrel behind the barkeep. 9: Seed of Power from Store House in Nameless Slums, next to Don Dahlia’s House. Pot Furthest Left. 10: Amira 3. Nameless Slums. 11: Amira 4. Pornof. Seed of Race. 12: Seed of Power Pornof Mine, 1F, Right Chest. 13: Small Medal. Ilias Cont. South Tartarus Camp Far Left Chest. 14: Seed of Magic from First Tartarus Second Layer Down, Right Chest. 15: Small Medal. First Tartarus Layer 3 Top Left Chest. 16: Amira 5. Happiness Village. 17: Small Medal. Transfer Shrine, Top Left Chest. 18: Mystery Nut from Mei-Lin’s house at the Transfer Shrine. 19: Small Medal. Midas Village Item Store Left Cabinet. 20: Amira 6. Midas Village. Seed of Fortune. 21: Seed of Skill from Flora the Elderly Maid’s house in Midas Village, third pot from the door. 22: Seed of Defense from Midas Abandoned Mine, Layer Two, Right Staircase, First Chest south on the right. 23: Seed of Skill, Slugs Tower First Floor, Chest Middle Right Room. 24: Small Medal. Slugs Tower, Second Floor, Right Middle Chest. 25: Seed of Skill from Slug Queens. 26: Small Medal. Rostrum Mountain Cave 3F. 27: Seed of Agility from Rostrum Mountain Pass 3F. 28: Life Nut from Rostrum F1 Right Side of Mountain. 29: Small Medal. Rostrum Ruined Inn Cabinet. 30: Seed of Spirit from Ilias Cont. East Tartarus, First Layer Bottom Left Chest. 31: Mystery Nut from Ilias Cont. East Tartarus Chaos Passage, 2nd Chest. 32: Small Medal. Green Haired Man in Rostrum. 33: Small Medal. Lost Woods Northern Entrance Chest. 34: Small Medal. Enrika Inn Top Left Cabinet. 35: Amira 7. Enrika. 36: Amira 8. Ilias Port. 37: Seed of Skill Cave of Treasures BF1 Chest before Nanabi. 38: Small Medal. Cave of Treasures, Treasure Room First Chest on the Right. 39: Seed of Fortune. Cave of Treasures, Treasure Room. Bottom Chest of the pair to the right. 40: Seed of Magic from beating Nanabi (2 if you beat her before Neris fight, she has reduced health) 41: Amira 9. Port Natalia. Seed of Promotion. 42: Small Medal. Port Natalia Inn, middle barrel to the right. 43: Seed of Agility from Port Natalia Middle Pot. 44: Seed of Defense Natalia Coast. Bottom Chest on Middle Island. 45: Small Medal. Ocean Temple Bottom Left Chest to the Queen. 46: Seed of Knowledge Meia’s House Top Barrel to the right (Complete her quest first for access). 46.5 (Missing Small Medal) Sailor in Port Natalia. Must complete Meia’s Quest first. 47: Seed of Power. San Ilia, right of main entrance. Pot next to sailor. 48: Seed of Defense San Ilia Inn Second Floor, Top Pot in the room with the four adventurer girls. 49: Small Medal. San Ilia Blacksmith, Cabinet in the Back. 50: Amira 10. San Ilia. 51: Seed of Knowledge San Ilia Knight Room Top Right Pot. 52: Small Medal. San Ilia Library 3F Top Right. 53: Seed of Magic San Ilia Library Area 2, Chest Closest to Book 65537. 54: Seed of Spirit from Page 365537. 55: Small Medal. Luddite Village Open Barrel, above middle left field. 56: Life Nut. Luddite Village Item Shop. Pot next to merchant. 57: Seed of Race Luddite Village Second Floor Cabinet of Northernmost House. 58: Seed of Fortune Tunnel to Ancient Temple Ruins, Keep Heading North until chest. 59: Small Medal. Ancient Temple Ruins BF1 Bottom Right Chest. 60: Seed of Spirit Ancient Temple Ruins 1F. Path from BF1 Stair Case to 2F staircase. 61: Small Medal. Haunted Manor Living Room, right of the main room. In the small chest. 62: Seed of Magic Haunted Manor Second Floor Northern Corridor. 63: Seed of Fortune Haunted Manor Secret Room Top Right Bloody Cabinet. 64: Seed of Knowledge Haunted Manor Basement Bottom most Left Barrel. 65: Seed of Magic from Fairy on the bridge in Forest of Spirits. Prerequisite? 66: Small Medal. Forest of Spirits Northernmost Chest. 67: Seed of Agility. Forest of Spirits, Middle North most Chest. 68: Amira 11. Monte Carlo. 69: Small Medal. Leader of the Informants in Monte Carlo. 70: Seed of Race in Monte Carlo, barrel next to the leader of the Informants. 71: Small Medal. Monte Carlo, Info Broker HQ Top Floor, Right Most Cabinet. 72: Small Medal. Monte Carlo Desert, Middle Red Chest. 73: Seed of Defense in Monte Carlo Desert, Top Right Red Chest. 74: Seed of Fortune in Rubiana, Top Most House Left Pot at the Top. 75: Small Medal. Rubiana Inn bottom left cabinet. 76: Life Nut Investigator Cave BF1 Bottom Left Chest. 77: Amira 12. Sabasa. Seed of Lineage. 78: Seed of Agility from Salaan’s House in Sabasa. Top Barrel in the cluster to the right of the door. 79: Small Medal. Sabasa, Chest on the second floor balcony of the church. 80: Seed of Power from Cluster of Pots across bridge from Salaan’s house, second pot from the bottom. 81: Seed of Skill from Oasis of Blessings, Top Left Chest. 82: Small Medal. Oasis of Blessings, Top Right Chest. 83: Life Nut from Pyramid, 1F Top Right Chest. 84: Small Medal. Pyramid, 2F Top Left Chest. 85: Small Medal. Pyramid 3F Chest accessed by 2F Top Right Staircase. 86: Mystery Nut from Defeating Sphinx. 87: Seed of Knowledge from Sabasa Castle 2F First Cabinet in Queen’s bed chambers. 88: Seed of Magic from Defeating Sara. 89: Seed of Skill from Defeating Astaroth. 90: Seed of Race can be found in the Right Half of the Grandeur market place, in a barrel between the young girl’s stand full of potato and the old woman selling vegetables. 91: Seed of Skill from Defeating Saki. 92: Small Medal: After you defeat Saki go back to Sabasa Inn. On the second floor, chat with the vampire. 93: 3 Small Medals from Grandeur Theatre for showing Mimic and Honey Pot. 4th Group, Third from bottom. Note: You must have received the Saki Pass from Saki at 100 Affection, brought her to the Theatre Manager and recruited Minelli the Mimic and Honey the Honey Pot. 94: Seed of Agility from Grandeur Theatre Kitchen Pot Directly Beside Line of Pots. 95: Small Medal. Grandeur Mob Boss Mansion 1F Second Cabinet to the Right and man with the kitty. 96: Amira 13. Grandeur. 97: Small Medal. Witch Hunt Village, First house on the left, Cabinet in top right corner. 98: Seed of Magic from Witch Hunt Village Item Store, one of the two pots, top right of room. 99: Amira 14. Witch Hunt Village. 100: Mystery Nut from Lily’s Mansion 1F (West Wing) Pot Top Right. 101: Seed of Fortune from Lily’s Mansion 1F (East Wing) First Drawers Top Right. 102: Small Medal. Lily’s Mansion 1F (East Wing) Bottom Right Chest. 103: Seed of Knowledge from Lily’s Mansion 2F, Middle Pot in the Room south of Stairs. 104: Small Medal. Tower of Magic 3F, Chest directly left of 2F stairs. Accessed from Eastern Stairs on 1F. 105: Mystery Nut from Tower of Magic 4F. Keep Taking the eastern staircases until 4F, it’s the bottom most chest. 106: Seed of Magic from Defeating either Lily or Lucia. 107: Seed of Defense from Safar Ruins Area 2F, accessed through 1F Eastern Path. Middle Red Chest inside Ruined Temple. 108: Small Medal. Safar Ruins 3F Red Chest Directly West of Entrance. 109: Small Medal. Saloon Hills, South East Chest. Save Mimi near Oasis while here, just talk to her. 110: Small Medal. Green Haired man at the entrance of Saloon, must save Mimi from Saloon Hills first. 111: Seed of Race from Saloon Blacksmith Second Drawer from Orlan. 112: Small Medal. Saloon Elder’s House Drawers behind them. 113: Amira 15. Saloon. Angel Seed. 114: Small Medal. Saloon's Abandoned Mine B1F, South Stairs then Western Chest 115: Seed of Power from Saloon's Abandoned Mine BF1. From 1F take south then east path and then go down stairs. Seed of Power in Barrel North East Part of the Room, little bit north of storeroom. 116: Seed of Race Saloon's Abandoned Mine BF2 Only Barrel in West Room. 117: Seed of Power from Defeating Lizard Boss, the Scale Thieves Leader. 118: Seed of Fortune from Sabasa Cont. North Tartarus Chaos Passage First Chest. A Note Preempting Confusion: On the other side of the Sabasa Cont. North Tartarus is the Administrator Tower. Once you complete the quest there, the Tartarus collapses and the tower appears in the main world in the same place. However, the Tartarus Administrator Tower and Main World Administrator Tower are actually two different areas despite looking identical. Make sure you grab everything and defeat all the Honey Pots in the basement of the Tartarus Administrator Tower because they will be lost once you leave. The Main World Administrator Tower has a new set of seeds and Honey Pots in the same place as the Tartarus Version so you can double up on collectibles. 119: Seed of Fortune from Administrator Tower 1F, Room right to the stairs up to 2F, Pot at the bottom. 120: Seed of Spirit from Administrator Tower 1F, Room left of the stairs to 2F, pot in bottom right of room. 121: Small Medal. Administrator Tower BF1, Room directly across from stairs, drawers at the top of the room. 122: Seed of Promotion from Administrator Tower B1F, Barrel in top left corner of middle right room. 123: Seed of Knowledge from Administrator Tower 2F, First Room on left, drawers in the back. 124: Seed of Race from Administrator Tower 2F, Second Room on the Left, Second Pot on the Right 125: Small Medal. Administrator Tower 2F, library Room to the right of the stairs to 3F, Red chest top right. 126: Angel Seed from Administrator Tower 4F Barrel above Blue chest in bottom left corner. 127: Seed of Power from defeating Adramelech. 128: Seed of Promotion from Administrator Tower 1F (Main World), Room right to the ruined stairs up to 2F, Pot at the bottom. 129: Seed of Lineage from Administrator Tower in Room Opposite to Ruined stairs to 2F, Middle Barrel on left side of room. (Main World) 130: Angel Seed from Administrator Tower 1F, Room left of the ruined stairs to 2F, pot in bottom right of room. (Main World) 131: Seed of Lineage from Administrator Tower B1F Barrel in top left corner of middle right room. (Main World) 132: Life Nut from defeating Hades Alice. 133: Seed of Spirit from defeating Reaper. : Companions Gifts: A number of companions will give collectibles as gifts but these do not reset going into new game plus. You can only receive them once per game file. Everything listed here only requires 10 Affection unless otherwise noted. Pocket Castle Front Gate Life Nut from Anko, the Anglerfish Girl. Pocket Castle Forest Mystery Nut from Fell the Fairy. Seed of Magic from Milly and Lillu the Twin Fairies. Seed of Magic from Love and Lam the Brownies. Seed of Agility from Sylph. Seed of Agility from Lippy the Little Bug. Pocket Castle 1F South 1, 2, 3, 4, Medals from Amira at 10, 100, 500, and 2000 Affection respectively. Seed of Defense from Teeny the Tiny Lamia. Seed of Magic from Vanilla the Vampire Girl. Seed of Strength from Gob the Goblin Girl. Seed of Magic from Kitsu the Kitsune. Life Nut from Hild the Brynhildr. Life Nut from Papi the Dragon Pup. Pocket Castle Kitchen Life Nut from Eater. Pocket Castle Courtyard Strength Seed from Aisha the Grizzly Bear Girl. Life Nut from Dahlia the Sandworm. Seed of Agility from Miu the Ostrich Girl. Seed of Strength from Banachi the Bandersnatch. Life Nut from Nefertiti Lamias. Seed of Strength from Helen the Antlion Girl. Seed of Defense from Gnome. Pocket Castle BF1 Seed of Magic from Ashidaka the Large Spider. Life Nut from Rachnee the Spider Girl. Seed of Dexterity from Shadow. Seed of Defense from Melty the Sluggy Stars. Pocket Castle Barracks None Pocket Castle 2F West Seed of Dexterity from Valto. Seed of Lineage from Robin the Experiment XX-7 for 2000 Affection. Mystery Nut from Cornelia the Book 65537. Seed of Spirit from Shinifa. Mystery Nut from Anna the Suck Vore. Seed of Promotion from Jaide at 2000 affection. Pocket Castle 3F Seed of Dexterity from Promestein. Seed of Magic from Lily. Pocket Castle Royal Lounge None Pocket Castle 2F East Seed of Agility from Lihitinu the Centaur. Seed of Spirit from Manako the Dodomeki. Seed of Strength from Shizuka the Oni. Seed of Magic from Julia the Worm Villager. Pocket Castle Lounge Seed of Agility from Rachura the Tarantula Girl. : 'Dynamic Locations: ' Some Seeds and Small Medals can be farmed as random drops or steal-able items from some enemies but the encounter rates are uncommon to bad, the drop rates are rare and you are more likely to steal a common item from a foe than a rarer seed so how how effective this is as a farm is questionable and really up to luck unlike the static locations. Additionally, the Chaos Labyrinth features a seed every ten levels plus Chaos Labyrinth versions of old bosses will drop the same seeds unless they’ve been upgraded to Super Bosses, in which case they’ll have better drops. The Chaos Labyrinth is infinite allowing infinite seeds but the difficulty may make it slower than just going into New Game Plus over and over again. Plus the seeds and bosses are random so looking for a particular seed isn’t very viable. There also other ways of gaining seeds in the Chaos Labyrinth like the Mermaid Merchant who has a random chance of selling a seed for 3000G if you are lucking enough to find her in the first place. Finally, if you can conquer the Chaos Labyrinth with moderate difficulty, you probably don’t need the seeds in the first place. Whether Chaos Labyrinth or particular enemies, you’ll have to decide for yourself whether farming statically or dynamically is more profitable for what you have in mind. Life Nut - Dropped by: Alipheese the 16th (Chaos Labyrinth) ; Stolen from: Reaper. Mystery Nut - Dropped by: Sphinx (Chaos Labyrinth). Seed of Power - Dropped by: Miranda (Chaos Labyrinth), Adramelech (Chaos Labyrinth), Micaela (Chaos Labyrinth Super Boss) ; Stolen from: Sandworm Girl. Seed of Defense - Stolen from: Shellfish Girl. Seed of Spirit - Dropped by: Page 65537 (Chaos Labyrinth), Reaper (Chaos Labyrinth) Seed of Magic - Dropped by: Nanabi (Chaos Labyrinth), Sara (Chaos Labyrinth), Lily (Chaos Labyrinth), Lucia (Chaos Labyrinth), Sonya Mazda (Chaos Labyrinth), Lucifina (Chaos Labyrinth). Seed of Agility - Stolen from: Little Bug. Seed of Skill - Dropped by: Sluggy Stars (Chaos Labyrinth Boss), Saki (Chaos Labyrinth), Sonya Mainyu (Chaos Labyrinth). Small Medal - Dropped by: Mimic Girl (1/32), Honey Pot (1/32). Seed of Fortune - Dropped by: Mimic Girl (1/8). Angel Seed - Dropped by: Sonya Mazda (Chaos Labyrinth). Archangel Seed - Dropped by: Morrigan (Chaos Labyrinth), Astaroth (Chaos Labyrinth). Seed of Knowledge - Dropped by Honey Pot (1/8). Seed of Promotion - None. Seed of Ascension - Dropped by: Adramelech (Chaos Labyrinth). Seed of Race - None. Seed of Lineage - None. Genius Seed - Dropped by: Sonya Mainyu (Chaos Labyrinth). Category:Guides